One More Night
by Friend to All
Summary: Jason knows he is the other man and he wants to stop this game they play. He wants all or nothing but he is too addicted to Aria to let her go. Rated M for swearing and sexual situations including dubcon.


A/N: Hello lovelies. I present you with a long one-shot inspired by the song One More Night by Maroon 5. This was not supposed to go in the direction it did but as usual the story took on a life of its own. It is AU which is also normal but it is because of more than just the Jaira. Toby is not A in this story simply because it would have over complicated things. Please excuse any grammar and spelling errors and enjoy. Reviews are love - please leave a lasting reminder of what you thought.

Dedication: To hellolovexoxo because she is wonderful and amazing. =D

Warnings: Swearing, dubcon, and sex...a lot of sex.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is not written for profit.

* * *

Ceramic shattered on the wall just left of his head. Jason barely dodged the hurled object as his assailant fled slamming the door to his bedroom behind them. He tries to calm his rage but as their footsteps stop at the bottom of his stairs he knows this fight is far from over. There is no way out and because Jason knows he is walking into and ambush he stops trying to control the white hot anger rolling through his veins.

Throwing his door open and walking down his stairs with heavy steps he gives one last warning. After this if she still wants to fight he is not responsible for his actions. Rounding the corner at the bottom of his stairs Jason finds her pacing back and forth looking just as mad as him and itching to brawl some more. It is ridiculous that even his temper clouded mind registers that she looks dangerously sexy when she is pissed. Usually he would try to calm down. If this was any one else, or over anything else he would try to be the better man and let it all go. He fought and won the battle with containing his anger but all that went out the window when it came to Aria Montgomery. Tiny thing that she was she could rile him up like no one else. Aria got under his skin, made him crazy, and most the time Jason would not have it any other way. But sometimes he seriously wanted to throttle her!

Irrationally pissed that she has not noticed his presence in the room yet he goes straight for her jugular. "What? Haven't run off to get Fitz to lick your wounds yet?"

It is sick really how much he enjoys the fire that blazes in her eyes when she spins around to glare at him clearly livid. "No, Jason. For some godforsaken reason I stayed. But you're right I should go be with my boyfriend. Maybe he'll want me around." Neither of them raise their voices but the venom in their words stings as sure as acid.

Aria stomps her way to the front door swiftly but not fast enough. Jason catches her arm in a bruising grip just as she reaches for the handle. He jerks her around to face him then grabbing hold of her shoulders and picking her up slams her against the wall. Before she can slide completely down he maneuvers his thigh between her legs so that her own weight causes her core to press against him. There is no personal space her only shared oxygen and heated skin.

Her eyes pierce him but Jason can read the thinly veiled lust brimming just underneath the surface. Lost to the madness he doles out another low blow. "Godforsaken my ass. You and I both know why you stayed. It's the same reason you always stay." He grinds his leg up into her making Aria bite down or her lip to contain the moan. Jason lowers his mouth to her ear, "You know I'm a better fuck than he'll ever be."

Aria struggles slightly in his grasp but he can read her better than that. She is not putting any effort into her escape; this is all for show. "You're such an ass. Let go of me Jason." She does not deny that he is right.

Leaning back he looks her in the eye challenging her, "Make me."

Jason's head whips to the side, and his cheek blooms into a cherry red as the sound of her slapping him full force across the face resounds in the room.

Slowly he turns back to her. Aria is breathing heavy, eyes bright with anger, mouth parted in anticipation, and hand still poised to smack him. There is a second where they are both totally still, eyes locked. The adrenaline coursing in him does not allow that for long.

Jason slams his lips against hers in a demanding kiss. She bites his lip in protest but this only spurs him on. He yanks her arms up above her head holding them there with one hand. With his other Jason shoves her short skirt up around her hips. He can taste the blood in his mouth when he rips his lip from between her teeth. Aria can taste it too when he kisses her again this time roughly forcing his tongue into her mouth.

She keeps up the pretense of a struggle but when he thrusts two fingers inside her after tearing off the flimsy scrap of lace she called underwear his assumptions are confirmed. Aria wants him. Otherwise her core would not be dripping wet for him, her hips would not be moving in counterpoint to his aggressively pumping fingers, and her tongue definitely would not be sliding against his seeking to taste more of him. Removing his digits from within her he frees his own aching arousal then enters her in one unyielding stroke. Aria tears her mouth from his trowing her head back; smacking it hard into the wall.

"Oh god, Jason..." She struggles with him now not to make him stop but so she can touch him. Jason is still furious with her though and refuses to give her the satisfaction. Vengefully he pulls down the collar of her shirt until the tops of her breast spill out. Sucking on the newly exposed flesh then biting down he creates a mark on her that she can easily hide from anyone unless her shirt is off. Aria hates when he does this but she never stops Jason while he is doing it. Marks, bruises, and scratches make it hard to keep their affair a secret.

He does not let up on his relentless assault and she knows it will likely be impossible to walk right tomorrow. The force Jason is putting behind every thrust is bruising but in no time she is orgasming hard around him. Feeling her muscles contract around him so violently drags him over the edge as well.

Panting he kisses the hickey he has made then her mouth. This kiss is slower more sensual and meant to keep her here. Releasing her arms his hands move to caress her face. Pulling back Jason looks into her eyes. In a voice much gentler than he has used since she showed up at his door tonight he pleads, "Stay."

Chewing on her bottom lip quietly Aria questions him, "Are you sure?"

Dammit, she destroys him with her guilelessness but Jason cannot escape the love he has for her. "Yes, one more night. Please Aria."

Jason has said it before. Hell, they have had this fight a million times before but somehow neither can break the vicious cycle. It always starts the same. With him asking Aria to leave the teacher or let him go. She always tells him the same thing: she does not want to lose either of them. Here things mix up. Insulting names and harmful words get tossed at one another like daggers. Each and every one hits the mark. One of them walks away and the other gives chase. They get in each others space and then raw rough sex ensues. At the end he always caves and asks for just one more night with her. Her response is as predictable as the fight. "Okay, just for tonight."

Aria moves her hands up his chest to wrap around his neck and hops up to lock her legs around his waist. Jason is still buried deep within her and both groan at the adjustment. Kissing her softly he coils one arm around her waist and the other beneath her butt so he can relocate them without letting her go. Going back upstairs is not an option. He makes love to her on his living room couch instead.

Later they will move up there to fall asleep. Morning will come and waking up to see Aria next to him will soothe Jason's frustrations. One more night will turn into ten or even twenty until he catches sight of her with Fitz again out of the corner of his eye. The downward spiral will begin again and they will be right back here. Every time Jason swears it will be the last but she is the one addiction he just cannot kick.

These peaceful mornings after where he just watches the sunlight play across her skin remind him what landed them in this predicament in the first place. He was stubborn and knew that every second he could steal with her was worth all the pain. Aria tried to give him and out but Jason refused to take it.

The first time he kissed her she told him she was unavailable and turned to walk away form him. In that instant he made the decision that would doom them. Rather than let her walk away from what they could be he grabbed her upper arm and spun her around. Tangling his fingers in her hair and snaking the other arm around her waist he kissed Aria again. Initially her hands pushed against his chest trying to get free. Slowly but surely they began pulling him closer and her lips began to move with his. Needing air Jason broke their kiss and looked directly into her eyes. "That does not change how I feel, or how right this is." Walking back to his car he left Aria speechless on the sidewalk.

When he saw her in the hallway at the school the next day Jason could tell something was off but knew they needed to talk.

Aria did not mince words with him, jumping straight to the point when they were close enough to have a semi private conversation. "You kissed me last night."

Jason grinned and inclined himself toward her, crowding into Aria's personal space. "Yes, and you kissed me back."

Her blush was telling but her next accusation surprised him. "You also have or had photos of me in your shed."

Angry and a little defensive he snapped at her. "How do you know that?"

Aria did not back down. No, the hellcat that she is she retorted in a steely tone, "Spencer and Emily are the ones who broke into your shed. That is not the point. Why do you have photos of me?"

With a roll of his eyes Jason mollified her. "I found an old roll of film when remodeling the house. I figure it was Alison's and developed them. Once I saw they were of you I decided to get them framed as a gift for you before saying anything."

Aria deflated and tried to apologize, "I'm sorry, I just―"

Jason cut her off with a raised hand. "I get it. No one in this town trust me."

Shaking her head Aria disagreed with him. "That's not true. I trust you. I just got scared."

He studied her then and finally guardedly spoke, "Prove it. Go with me to pick them up from the framer."

Defiantly Aria accepted. The ride was a short and tense. The pair had their defenses up but were unwilling to be the first to cut and run. After picking up the framed pictures they stopped at a nearby cafe so they could take a proper look.

Aria's wall came crumbling down the second he gently placed the first photo in front of her. Seeing her relax Jason calmed as well. Together they reminisced over their lost sister and friend.

Somehow the old box of Ali's things came up and they headed back to Jason's house to get them. Continuing to try to prove she trusted him Aria walked with him into his old woodshed then followed him into the old DiLaurentis home so they could look through the box.

Not really wanting a second trip down memory lane Jason told Aria to keep the old container. The way she looked at him then as she thanked him was his undoing. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek. She leaned into his touch encouraging Jason to lean forward. There was ample time for her to move away or stop him but she did not. This was a continuation of the first kiss they shared. Sweetly their mouths molded together. Tentatively he glided his tongue along the seam of her lips seeking entrance, permission. Parting her lips her tongue slid out to meet his and they twisted together in a slow languorous dance. The longer they kissed the more passionate they became.

Jason took her virginity that day. He can still remember asking if she was sure as well as the feeling of awe that washed over him that without hesitating she said yes. They have been sneaking around ever since. He wonders sometimes how she explained that to her boyfriend when he knows theirs is the only romantic relationship Aria has ever had.

It has never just been about the sex either. When he is angry he tends to throw that in her face but usually they spent a majority of their time talking or doing things. His favorite nights are when they are cuddled up on the sofa, each reading their own book, content to be with one another. The part he hates about all this is that he knows she no longer loves the teacher. Jason is fairly certain Aria is simply too caring to hurt Fitz by breaking it off and is waiting for him to do it for her. The impossibility of that is lost on her. Jason recognizes that any smart man would fight to keep Aria. He does it every day. She is beautiful, kind, and intelligent. There is no way that Fitz will let her go even if she is distant.

Aria's eyes flutter as she wakes and Jason resigns himself to being her secret lover. One day something will give or break. He has a sneaking suspicion it will be him but he could never regret the time he spends with her.

.~*~.

Jason is right. They fall back into their old routine. It lasts longer this time, maybe because Aria only sees Fitz at his apartment now. Or maybe because since Jason found out about Spencer being his half-sister he has become more involved in both girls lives. Maybe it is even that she trust him with the secrets that haunt her life when she hides them from the teacher. Whatever it is, he hopes it keeps up. For once he is almost happy.

The illusion shatters when her boyfriend shows up at the masquerade making the grand gesture she has waited for. Jason is certain the one dance Aria shared with him tonight will be the last time he gets to hold her. Sadly he realizes that he never got to say goodbye.

Hours after the masked ball has ended Jason is startled to hear rapid frantic knocking on his door. Confused about whom could possibly need to see him so badly and at this time of night he flings open the door. He scarcely has the door open before Aria throws her arms around his middle burying her tear stained face against his chest. Instantly Jason pulls her into his embrace, shushing her, and whispering words of comfort. Her weeping gradually subsides and once he is sure moving will be okay he swings the door closed and guides her into the kitchen.

Aria sits on a stool next to the island while Jason gets her a glass of water. Gratefully she accepts the drink from him while he leans against the counter next to her.

Jason assesses her for a minute then asks, "What happened Aria? I know Spencer left early but what has you so upset?"

Eyes still watery she takes a drink of the cool liquid then in a shaky voice fills him in. "Spencer went with Mona to look into something about our stalker, about A. Turns out Mona was A. Spencer is alright but she almost died tonight for getting too close." Inhaling deeply then exhaling Aria continues, "Maya was found murdered in Emily's backyard. You may or may not know her but she was Emily's first real girlfriend and a friend to the rest of us. Emily is a mess right now, inconsolable in fact." Frowning she stares down at the tiled floor. "I was the least touched by it all but there is just so much to process. Spencer could have died, Hanna lost her best friend, and the girl Emily loved has been killed for a second time. I should be trying to comfort one or all of them but..." During this diatribe her breathing has quickened to the point of hyperventilation.

Stepping between her legs Jason hugs her close again. Rubbing her back in soothing circles he tries to calm her, "It's okay Aria. Just breath baby. Don't try to hold everything together. You're worried about your friends and tonight was stressful so being upset is normal. You have every right to cry and mourn the loss of both Mona and Maya. I know you weren't as close with them but it still hurts to lose people you care for. Spencer is fine, probably shaken up but she's tough and always bounces back stronger than ever."

When her breathing steadies Jason reclines back and frames her face with his hands. Using his thumbs to wipe the fresh tears from her cheeks he voices the question that has plagued him since he opened the door. "Why didn't you go to Fitz? You looked happy with him tonight."

Normally this would start their usual fight but Aria does not take the bait. Jason is floored by what she does say. "I needed you not Ezra." Stretching upward she kisses him delicately. Her hands slide around his back tugging him to her.

As her feet move from the rungs on the stool to curve around him Jason removes his mouth from hers. "This is wrong Aria. You have a boyfriend. We shouldn't be doing this." Even as he says this he rains butterfly kisses down her throat.

Aria tangles her fingers in his hair and drags his mouth back to hers. Pausing a millimeter before their lips touch she responds in a low breathy voice, "Please don't make me beg Jase." Then she kisses him as if he is her only life line in the sea of doubt and worry she finds herself in.

Jason knows he should resist her but fuck, the way she kisses him makes him forget everything but the love he has for the woman consuming him. Submitting to her wish he kisses Aria back with fervor. He will probably feel guilty in the morning and think he has taken advantage of her while she is vulnerable but cannot conjure up the will to stop.

Putting his hands under her thighs Jason picks her up and carries her up the stairs to his bed without breaking their kiss. Setting her down once inside he unzips her dress allowing it to fall unceremoniously to the floor. Ending their kiss he walks her backward and lays Aria down discarding his own shirt in the process. Climbing onto the bed with her he places feather light kisses from her ankle up to her hip. Nuzzling her covered sex he lays an open mouthed kiss to the moist cloth brushing her clit and drawing a gasp of his name from her. He does not linger instead Jason blazes a trail of barely there kisses and love bites up her stomach to the underside of her breasts. Snaking his hand below her he unhooks and removes her strapless bra. Aria's nails dig into his shoulder blades when he covers one of her nipples with his mouth and harshly bites down on the erect bud. His hands have followed the path of his mouth and accordingly one hand fondles her opposite breast pinching that nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Her breathing labored Aria moans and squirms under his expert ministrations. Jason's hand that is not occupied with her breast rids them of their remaining garments. Pressing his hard length against her core he teasingly rocks back and forth. He continues this sweet torture until Aria finally whimpers, "Jason please."

Moving his mouth from her breast Jason rests his forehead against hers locking eyes with her and thrusts into her. Holding her gaze he sets a maddeningly sluggish pace of deep firm strokes. Her eyes flutter attempting to close but Aria refrains and forces her eyes to stay open returning his intense stare. The slow build to blissful oblivion is testing but neither wants this to end so they draw it out as long as possible. Jason is infinitely pleased that Aria is on the pill. The feeling of being inside her pumping in and out with no barrier in between is glorious. Unable to deny their bodies forever simultaneously they climax, their eyes never straying.

Aria welcomes Jason's weight when he collapses into her. Eyes still locked they share a heady kiss. Reluctantly he rolls them over, slipping from within her as they shift. She groans at the loss of him between her thighs but sighs contentedly while laying her head atop his chest. Jason pulls the covers up over them then puts one hand behind his head and grazes his fingertips across the skin of her back. She traces lazy patterns into his flesh with her free hand prompting Jason to lightly kiss the top of her head.

Relaxed and satisfied Jason drifts to sleep. He stirs when Aria props her head up on her forearm to watch the moonlight play over her lover's features. How is it fair for such a broken man to be so alluring? Her thoughts bring a soft smile to her face. She murmurs his name testing to see if he is awake. Assured that he is asleep when he makes no motion in reaction she whispers her deepest secret to his sleeping form. "I love you Jason." A single tear rolls down her cheek. Repositioning so her ear rest directly over his heart she lets the steady thumping of his heartbeat lull her into a peaceful rest.

.~*~.

Terror makes Jason's blood rush through his veins. Apparently Mona was not the only A and now the twisted bastards were leading an unlikely group of rescuers through a maze of tricks and riddles to save the four girls lives. Months passed without so much as a peep then he had started seeing the signs. Spencer and Aria would tense before opening text message and their obsession with finding out what happened the night Alison died resurfaced. He tried to pry hoping Aria or his sister would come to him. Now he understood why they had not. This new version of A was not playing. These people were out for blood. On a more trivial note Aria had yet to make a choice between himself and the teacher. Not that the latter was aware of that. It seemed like every time she was about to something came up.

Shaking away the bitter thoughts he dodged a low hanging limb. Toby kept pace beside him as they ducked and darted between trees. Caleb, Paige, and Ezra were right behind them. Yesterday morning the five of them all received the same text.

_Be at the corner of Broad and Main at 9 am.  
__If you're not those bitches will finally get what's coming to them.  
__And remember this stays between us.  
__-A_

The attached photo of Hanna, Emily, Spencer, and Aria gagged, bound, bleeding, and clearly frightened removed any doubt that the threat was real. At nine am they all showed up and the fucked up game of hide and seek began. After neigh on forty hours of endless running and solving clues the quintet was running toward what they believed was their final destination. No pun intended.

A break in the tree line has them all pushing their legs harder until they come to a clearing with an abandoned barn looming in the middle. They all halted at the edge of the clearing. A little out of breath Caleb speaks up. "I've seen this movie. We move into the open and someone picks us off one by one."

Paige morbidly jokes back, "Yeah, or we all go into the creepy barn and get locked inside."

The group shares a short jaded laugh. Toby's eyes flit to each of the others in turn. "Second option it is I guess. I don't think any of us is willing to stay out side when there is even the smallest chance the girls are inside."

"Hell no." Jason's snarled response comes as no surprise. Of all of them he has known theses girls the longest and is the only one to have a close bond with all four of them. Therefore it is no shock that his well maintained control over the rage has dangled by thin threads the entire chase.

"All together then. One mad dash sprint to the door as quick as possible?" Ezra chimes in having caught his breath.

Collectively they exchange a look and nod in agreement. Jason being the most tightly wound of the group takes the lead when he starts across the open space. The others follow close behind in his wake. Their pace only slows once they are inside the dilapidated barn. Florescent lights slowly kick on as they shut the door. The outside may have been creepy but the inside disturbs them all. Before them is a long expanse of corridor that looks like an office building. The deceptive exterior is not what chills them. It is the walls covered in poster sized photos of their four girls.

Jason's gruff voice breaks their horrified silence. "Let's go the girls are in here somewhere."

Sticking close together the five-some moves through the winding halls of what they come to realize is a maze. They find Emily first, gagged with duct tape and bound with rope to a chair. The blood from the earlier photo has dried and they are all relieved no more harm was done. It gives them hope they will find the other girls in the same relatively unmarred condition. Paige runs to her quickly untying her bonds. The hug and kiss they share has Jason's heart breaking. He knows when they find Aria he will not be the one she runs to.

He is brought back from his thoughts when Toby speaks, "Emily what happened? Where are the others?"

The two girls still cling to each other but now the couple faces their male audience. "We got a message from A telling us to follow their directions or the one we loved would be hurt. None of us were willing to risk it so we did it and one minute we were walking in the woods then the next a camera was flashing at us. They separated me from the others and left me here. It hasn't been long though, I don't think."

"I guess we go deeper into the maze then. Paige do you and Emily want to get out of here?" Ezra's question is only meet with glares from the girls.

Caleb gives a short chuckle. "Yeah, didn't think that would fly. We should keep moving to find the others. You said they earlier. There is more than one?"

Emily shakes her head as they move back to the hallway. "I'm not sure. I think there must be to handle all of us but they had hoods over our faces and all the lights in the room were out when it was taken off. They only came on shortly before you guys showed up."

"That is probably when we walked inside." The others agree with Jason as they descend down a set of stairs. Their scenery changes minutely ocne they come to the next set of halls. A cold shiver runs down all their spines, now the pictures are only of the three remaining girls.

They lose track of how many thresholds they cross before they find a locked door. The guys use brute force to remove the obstacle. Caleb pushes passed the others to get to Hanna in the middle of the room. He has to pull a pocket knife out to cut the zip ties that hold her in the chair. Emily rushes over and unties the scarf that gags her while he releases Hanna's legs. Hanna gives her friend a quick one armed hug then falls into Caleb's arms.

Jason clenches his jaw, that same pang of heartache hits him watching their reunion. Anxiety takes hold too. Only Spencer and Aria are missing now. Hanna has no extra bruising either but somehow his sister's and his lover's stubbornness makes him wonder if they were so lucky.

Paige catches his eye, over the course of the last two days she has figured out that Jason cares for Aria more than he should as a friend. Trying to spare him some of the hurt she pulls the others back to the present by posing a question, "Did you get separated for the other girls too Hanna?" He gives her a thankful nod then both turn their attention to Hanna.

Removing herself from Caleb's embrace then reaching out to hold his hand Hanna answers, "Yeah, I don't think it has been long. There were two of them I think and unless there is another way out I'm pretty sure they're still here."

This door was at the end of a hallway but there is another directly opposite it to exit the room. "I guess it's door number one for us." Toby tries not to let his tension control him and the other six pretend not to notice. He takes the lead this time anxious to find Spencer.

They expect another stair case down instead the wall curves around and they all mirror Hanna's sentiments when they see there next change in decor. "What the hell?"

Ezra is the one to voice their combined disgust. "That's what we've been asking ourselves since stepping in here. They started with all four of you but as we've found you the pictures change." Aria's and Spencer's faces line the walls now and their hatred of this mind-fuck game increases.

The seven of them proceed with caution. Now that they know two As could be laying in wait for them they are on full alert. Trekking through more random passageways they arrive at a second locked door. Before the boys can even set themselves Hanna is kneeling down to the lock and after getting a credit card from Caleb to slide between the door and its frame it swings open freely. "Honestly, use the muscle you have in your head too guys." The irony of Hanna chastising them for not thinking before acting is not lost on them.

Inside they find Spencer tied to her chair with telephone cord and a piece of torn shirt stuffed in her mouth. Toby borrows Caleb's pocket knife to free her and she removes her own gag. Another relieved greeting follows this time afterward Spencer hugs Jason too, glad to see her brother after such a horrible few days.

She too only sports the wounds from the picture and no one has to prompt Spencer to share the information she has. "They took Aria further in. I'm not sure how long ago but I think they were talking to her as they left. I heard sounds other than foot steps but I couldn't distinguish any words."

Emily jumps in, "But they haven't spoken the entire time. Why start when they're alone with Aria?" A sinking unease settles on them all.

None of them reply too afraid of their own answers. Instead they head out and down the corridor that leads to a stair well. Predictably after walking over the threshold at the bottom landing the hallways are covered in large photos of Aria alone.

Ezra cracks a little, "This whole picture thing is getting old. This freak needs a serious mental check."

Oddly, Jason realizes that this is the first time he completely agrees with the teacher. This instance of mild camaraderie does nothing for the insane jealousy eating away at him because of the coming display of affection that Jason is certain will happen when they find Aria. He swallows back the bile that rises in his throat thinking about it and marches on.

Their third locked door is again at the end of a pathway after many twist, turns, and dead ends. They pause in anticipation of a conclusion to this craziness. Spencer becomes impatient first and pulling a bobby pin from her hair picks the lock. The room they enter is much larger than any they have seen thus far and causes them all to stop just inside the entrance. There is a female figure sitting against the far wall. A black hood obscures her face and chains lock her into the structure behind her. Unlike the room Hanna was in there is no other door to exit the room from in here except the one they came through. Blood stains the shirt she wears. If it is Aria, A seems to have a roughed her up more than the others.

Ever the rationalist Spencer angles her body to talk to the others without talking her eyes off whom she hopes is Aria. "The girls and I will go free her but just in case this is a trap you guys should stay here."

Silently the males agree and the four girls warily approach the hooded girl. Relief floods them all when pulling of the hood reveals Aria underneath. Her mouth is sealed shut with black electrical tape in a X shape. Peeling the tape away Paige starts to ask if she knows where the key is when Aria spits it out. Emily grabs it and unlocks her chains. Helping Aria stand to her feet quietly the other girls hug her and each other finally able feel somewhat safe. While exchanging hugs Aria's eyes take in the other four occupants of the room. In a passing glance she tries to communicate to Jason something he does not understand because he does not want another apology from her, this time, he thinks, I will let her go. Then her eyes land on Ezra. She appears to be sending a message to him as well but Jason knows he cannot stomach seeing her run to Fitz and begins to back out of the room.

.~*~.

Aria knew the moment she was alone with the two As trouble was coming. Each kept a firm grip on her arms leading her further down the rabbit hole. A few steps outside the place they left Spencer it begins. Speaking in low unrecognizable voices they taunt her. Not with threats to her or anything involving the other girls but with comments about Jason and Ezra. They use words like slut and whore but the one that hits her hardest is hypocrite. The text that eventually got them captured was different for her. The other girl's loves lives were threatened but Aria's message was far more pointed.

_Time to decide. You've ignored my warnings, time to face the consequences.  
__Follow my directions or I'll take both my brother and you teacher from you.  
__-A_

Since A's return they held her cheating on Ezra with Jason over her head. Calling her just like her father and goading her into making a choice. Once even going so far as to say she was greedy for having her cake and eating it too. At first it was just the guilt trips but then A wanted her to make a choice and threatened to make the choice for her. The worst part was that Aria agreed with every accusation that A laid her with.

At first this thing with Jason was about the passion. As things progressed she fell in love with him and found herself unable to let him go. Not just because they had amazing sex either. Jason made her feel all the things she once upon a time believed Ezra would. He got her, saw the girl she hid from the rest of the world and accepted her with all her imperfections. Unfortunately, she also was incapable of ending her relationship with Ezra. She would gather the courage to do so and he would do something like show up at the masquerade or agree to tell her parents. Then as staying together destroyed his life Aria felt obligated to try. Nothing with him ever compared to when she was with Jason, things always felt a little off.

Tired of being their verbal punching bag Aria wrenches herself from their hold and runs blindly from them. Only a few strides away she collides with a corner wall and one A back hands her for the trouble. She can feel the blood run down from her nose at the impact. Hauling her back to her feet they pull her along eventually forcing her to sit while they chain her up. The lift her hood, wipe the blood away, then shove a metal object in her mouth and tape it shut. Aria struggles not to swallow the unknown item. The shackles around her wrists and ankles are heavy and cold. Before they leave her one of them gives her a final warning. "Remember bitch, you have to make a choice. All or nothing this time. You don't pick and we'll kill them both." With that they disappear. Faintly she hears their footsteps fade but there is no way for her to discern in what direction.

Aria sits in complete darkness and silence stewing in her guilt. True or not she believes they have all been kidnapped to teach her a lesson. Already hating herself for the destruction she has wrought on Jason and will bring to Ezra in time she cannot place the blame for any of this mess on anyone but herself. Deciding that wallowing will get her nowhere she redirects her attention to the choice she should have made moths ago.

Her heart drops hearing the door open and flies at Spencer's take charge tone. It is almost over. Trepidation overcomes her as she blinks so her eyes can readjust to the light when the hood is torn off her. Aria knows there is no more time to stall. While hugging the other girls she takes note of the four men waiting at the entrance. She cannot hesitate here so after briefly looking to Jason and trying to ask him to wait she locks eyes with Ezra attempting to tell him everything she does not have time to say. Both As could still be here and she does not dare push them further.

Ezra is initially confused then Aria can see when it slowly dawns on him that she is saying goodbye. Unclear on what is happening he silently tells her he wants an explanation but understands with a jerk of his head downward. A weight lifts from her shoulders as she nods back both thanking him and promising that explanation.

Pivoting back to Jason she sees him tense, eyes downcast, and moving away from the scene. Reading him she knows he has assumed all the wrong things. He has no reason to believe any differently, after all, she has taught him he comes second in her life. Mad at herself for letting him believe that lie and breaking him she disengages herself from the other girls. Stumbling because of the lack of circulation in her limbs but determined to get to him Aria pushes passed the pain across the room. Her voice is raw with emotion as desperately she says the only word that has brought her comfort in the last two days. "Jason."

Hearing Aria call out to him Jason's head snaps up and his backward movement ceases. Every pair of eyes watching her widen in surprise when the second she reaches him her arms wrap around his neck pulling herself up to kiss him. None is more shocked than Jason it takes a beat for him to respond. His eyes close when his mind finally processes what is happening. Snaking his arms around her tiny frame he pulls her close and returns her needy kiss.

The others stand slack jawed as the scene unfolds in front of them. Biting her lip Paige tries not to smile. She feels badly for Ezra, he is not a bad guy and this must be hard to see. Jason has endeared himself to her along this wild journey though. His constant concern for all the girls safety and the way he has reserved all his anger for A alone, never taking it out on any of them, has left an impression. Unsurprisingly, she is a little envious of Spencer for having him as a brother.

The kiss ends and Jason stares at Aria in a daze. His brain struggles to comprehend that she really just ran to him, kissed him, chose him, and all in front of not only her friends but Ezra as well. The smile on her face clues Jason into the fact that she is patiently waiting for him to catch up. Giving her a loving smile in response sets Aria back in motion. Leisurely she disentangles herself from him and as if nothing out of the ordinary has occurred addresses their audience saying, "We should get out of here. I don't know if those two are still here but I'm not really up to finding out right now."

Toby recovers first and letting out a clipped chortle agrees. "Yeah, that's a good idea. No reason to tempt fate now that all of you are safe."

The nine of them retrace their steps back up and out of the barn then the woods. Aria never leaves Jason's side, holding tight to his hand in hers. The simple display of affection thrills Jason. He tries to keep his joy toned down; knowing what it feels like to be on the outside looking in he does his best to spare Ezra the pain, bearing no ill will toward the other man.

Finding their way back to civilization the five rescuers make sure the four girls get home safely. They are prepared to apologize and lie to the girls families about where they were but A has covered their tracks well. None of the parents suspected a thing. Every one of them thinking the girls were at one of the other girls house. Knowing A can easily hold them captive and have no one take notice unless they want them to is disturbing. Parting ways after such a staggering revelation and stressful debacle is difficult but necessary.

Four figures in black hoodies track the groups movements. They have proved their point today both scaring the four girls and breaking one man's heart. Now to pull some more puppet strings.

The next day Aria meets Ezra at the Brew so they can talk. Their conversation is heartrendingly painful. By the end she not only confesses her betrayal but also spells out the reasons for her final choice. Ezra is hurt and angry but does not lash out at her. Wishing her all the best in life he leaves Aria with two half drank cups of coffee and a heavy heart. She never wanted to harm him but she could no longer oppose her heart.

Taking a deep breath she finisher her now lukewarm beverage and makes her way toward Jason's house. Yes, she is sad. Not for losing Ezra only for the way it all fell. She could never regret anything about loving Jason, including their volatile fights. She does wish however that she would have managed the situation better.

.~*~.

Waking up Jason is half sure the events that occurred the previous day were a dream. Requiring some proof that it actually happened he gets up, showers, dresses, then heads next door to check on Spencer and gain some perspective.

Strolling onto the Hastings back lawn Jason finds his sister half reading a book half watching Toby work on his motorcycle. Noticing his approach Spencer puts her book down and smiles at him. Taking a seat next to her on the porch he gives her an one armed hug in greeting. "Hey Spence. How are you doing this morning?"

Leaning into his hug Spencer is grateful to have at least on family member who willingly shows their affection. "Hey. I'm okay. Shaken and a little sore but fine otherwise. It's kind of surreal to be here lounging in the sun and relaxing after everything."

Zoning out slightly Jason's voice takes on a wistful quality, "I know what you mean. None of it seems real."

Spencer watches him for a moment as Jason stares into thin air. It was shocking yesterday to see Aria with him but seeing how overjoyed he is now makes her bruised ego over not being told vanish. "You expected Aria to go straight to Ezra and still stuck around to make sure we were safe."

Jason does not respond aloud, he just gives her a self depreciating grin and a barely perceptible nod. Insightful girl that she is Spencer finally gets why he is really here. "It did happen Jason. Aria ran to you. Seriously surprised the rest of us but she did."

Sighing Jason gives her a proper smile now. "Thanks, I needed to hear that. Are you okay with it? Aria being with me I mean. I know it could be a little weird."

The genuinely worried expression that accompanies his question makes Spencer love her brother just a little more. "Yeah, I'm okay with it. You happen to be two of my favorite people in the world and seeing you happy makes me happy. Can I ask how long it's been going on though? That wasn't exactly a first kiss."

Jason can actually feel the tips of his ears burn at her last question. Relieved he has not broken the one family tie he cares about he chuckles to hide his embarrassment. "It really wasn't. It's been awhile I guess. Since shortly after Mike got in trouble with the cops."

Widening her eyes Spencer playfully shoves his shoulder. "Home-wrecker. Why didn't you tell me?"

Throwing his head back Jason laughs elated with her reaction. "Cause I didn't want my little sister trying to fix the dysfunctional mess that was our relationship."

Shaking her head Spencer smirks, "You must be worth it or Aria wouldn't have risked being so like her father."

Beaming at her Jason starts to tease her back but his phone beeps with a text before he can. Both siblings tense and Toby turns around to see what it is. Pulling out his phone and opening the text Jason lights up. Curious Spencer leans over to read the message. Waving Toby off she pokes fun at her brother and tells her boyfriend there is nothing to be concerned about at the same time, "Go on lover boy. Tell Aria you'll be home in a second." Toby rolls his eyes and resumes his work.

Looking at Spencer again Jason wants to confirm it is really okay to leave. "You sure? I was enjoying spending some time with you."

Bumping her shoulder into his and giggling Spencer shoos him away. "Yes. I'm having fun too but you and I both know you'd rather see Aria right now. We can have a brother/sister date some night soon."

Getting up Jason gives her a look of gratitude. "I like the sound of that. Love you sis."

Spencer grins from ear to ear, "Love you too. Now go." She makes a shooing motion with her hands and he turns to walk back to his house.

Once Jason is out of earshot Toby puts down his work again and calls over to Spencer. "You know Aria is going to be your sister one day right?"

Laughing out right Spencer looks at the last place she saw her brother thoughtfully. "Yeah, I know."

.~*~.

Making his way up the walk to his front door Jason is surprised to see Aria sitting on his front steps. He not two seconds ago texted her back to tell her to come over. "Hi." Well, that was eloquent.

Aria stands up and moves toward him. "Hi." She nibbles on her lip and looks at him from underneath her lashes almost bashfully. "I know you weren't expecting me to be here yet. I kind of asked you if you were home and if I could come over while I was on my way. I wanted to see you."

Damn, abruptly Jason feels like he is in junior high and jittery about talking to the girl he has a crush on for the first time. "I'm glad you did. Do you want to go inside?"

Timidly Aria nods. He walks toward her again and upon reaching her side offers her his hand. Peering up at him Aria puts her hand in his and twines their fingers together. They continue up his steps and into his house hand in hand. After closing and locking his door they enter the living room and sit on his sofa.

A minute of nervous silence passes then Aria exhales loudly exasperated with herself. Faster than Jason thought possible she is straddling his lap with her arms around his shoulders and her face tucked into the crook of his neck. Chuckling Jason circles his arms around her waist. Her breath tickles his skin as she speaks, "This is ridiculous. You've fucked me senseless multiple times, sometimes on the same night, and here I am flustered just trying to talk to you."

Rubbing her back in gentle circles Jason kisses her shoulder. Amusement laces his words, "To be fair we were sneaking around then. It feels different now. More real somehow."

Reclining back Aria looks him in the eye and cups his cheek in her palm. "I'm sorry for that. For all the time you waited. It wasn't right and I know I hurt you." Tears form in her eyes but she refuses to let them fall.

Closing his eyes for a second he lets her words sink in. They are a balm to his aching heart. Opening them again Jason stretches upward and kisses her lightly. "I hurt you too. I think I can forgive and forget if you'll do the same with all the awful things I've said to you."

Aria smiles and the moisture leaks from her eyes but she pays it no heed. "I would like that. I'm pretty sure I deserved everything you dished out Jase."

"No, you didn't, not all of it." He tightens his hold on her and changes the topic not wanting to continue with their blame game. "Have you seen Ezra since yesterday?" It is easier to say the teachers name now that Aria is his to keep.

"Yeah, I met him for coffee. I wanted to explain, give us both some closure." Aria shrugs unsure. "He was understandably upset but he let me go when I told him I didn't love him anymore."

Running his fingers through her hair Jason digs a bit. "How are you feeling? With everything not just us."

"I barely slept last night. I can't forget how it felt to be unable to see, speak, or move. I think that will take time. As for the situation with Ezra, I feel light." Sheepishly she smiles at him, "I know it sounds cliche but I don't have to wonder any longer about how to end things with him or if you're going to leave me before I can figure it out." Her fingers play with the hair at the nape of his neck and she looks down suddenly fascinated with his shirt.

Lifting his hand Jason cups Aria's chin with his fingers and tilts her face up to look at him. Her eyes stay down cast until he quietly urges her, "Aria look at me." When she obeys he pours his heart out to her. "I love you. You impossible, gorgeous, daring girl. No matter how many times you broke me you put me back together. I need you too much to ever let you go while you still want me."

Surging forward Aria kisses him roughly. Her tongue slides into his mouth and Jason loses himself in her taste. She only pulls back when their lugs burn from lack of oxygen and then rests her forehead against his. "I love you too Jason. So much more than I could ever tell you. It destroyed me every time I saw you crack but I just couldn't let you go. You're part of me, a part I can't and never want to live without."

Giving her another sensual kiss Jason murmurs against her lips. "You never have to."

Aria's breathing has become labored, her skin feels hot, and she can feel the tell-tale signs of arousal stirring in her abdomen. "I meant to come over here and just talk with you. You're too tempting for my own good." The sexy smirk Jason gives her sets her body aflame. "Take me upstairs and make love to me Jase."

Intoxicated by her scent, surrounded by her warmth, and drowning in her love there is little Jason can do to deny her. "Talking is overrated." Capturing her lips he puts his arms beneath her butt and stands. Aria's legs lock around him instinctively.

The emotions running through him and the sensations are reminiscent of their first time together but the path to his bedroom with Aria in his arms is far too familiar to Jason for that. Shoving the cover of his unmade bed down he lays them on the cotton sheet. With soft teasing touches they undress each other. Once they are both completely nude Jason flips them over so Aria is on top. At her questioning glance he makes his request, "Show me Aria. I need to feel how you love me."

Eyes dilating with lust Aria sits up straddling him again. Tracing her fingertips up over the hard muscles of his stomach and chest then down the corded muscles of his arms she tangles their fingers. Those bewitching chocolate brown eyes drink him in before piercing into his own. "Don't resist me."

Too turned on to properly string a sentence together Jason breaths out, "Okay."

In an unusual display of dominance Aria pins his hands above his head and dips her head to nip and lick at his throat. Nibbling on Jason's ear lobe she whispers a command, "Keep them there."

Not waiting for a confirmation of compliance she scrapes her nails down his arms leaving angry red lines in their wake. Peppering open mouthed kisses over every inch of his chest and paying special attention to his nipples she draws a gasp from Jason when she gently tugs them into her mouth with her teeth one by one. Dragging her nails along his sides now Aria proceeds downward with her kisses, pausing to lick the contours of his abs along the way. Reaching his hip bones she sucks on the erogenous zone where his hip meets his torso. One hand grips his thigh as the other strokes the join opposite her mouth.

It drives him insane trying to resist the basic need to touch her. Yet, Aria's ministrations hold him spellbound so his hands remain above him as if tied there. Her mouth on his hip sends desire coursing in him. The sweet torture of her being so close but so far form where he wants her is too much forcing Jason to cave in and beg her, "Aria please..."

Hearing his plea she looks up and the heat in his eyes scorches her. Admiring the mark she has left on him Aria lays one final kiss there before letting her hand drift to stroke his erect penis. Running her nose along the inside of his thigh she takes pleasure in the picture he creates. All rigid lines and toned muscle Jason is the perfect specimen of the male anatomy. But with his mesmerizing pale green eyes half lidded in want, breathing heavy and shallow in need, and his hands held above his head by an invisible constraint Aria cannot help thinking of him as beautiful.

Closing her hand around him tight as she dares Aria begins to pump him in sure long motions. She enjoys the way he moans when she licks the weeping slit so much that she rewards Jason by wrapping her lips around the head.

His hips unintentionally thrusts up and she only suck more of him in. Jason shutters out a ragged groan of her name. He marvels at how this slip of a girl can turn into such a vixen and wind him up so effortlessly. When Aria starts to bob her head up and down he knows he is on the verge of his undoing. "Baby you have to stop that or this might end before either of us want it to."

Sucking hard on him one last time Aria backs off and slithers up his body. Stealing a kiss she braces her hands on his chest and sits up, positioning her core above his hard length. In one smooth motion she impales herself on him.

Having her warm wet sex suddenly surround him causes Jason's back to arch off the bed and his hands to fly to her hips. Swiftly Aria grabs his hands and rocking forward uses her body's momentum to slam them back above his head.

Her face only an inch from his Aria lets the power hungry part of her surface and scolds him, "Didn't I tell you to keep your hands here Jason?"

Fuck, he has never been submissive but having Aria manhandle him and take charge makes him want to see how far she will go. Gulping he mutters a barely audible, "Yes."

"Mmmhmm, I thought so. Yet you moved them anyway. I guess I'm going to have to actually tie you up then." Aria shifts to get up and off him.

Jason starts to protest but one of her fingers against his lips silences him. "Ah, ah. No, arguing and no moving or I'll have to find a real punishment for you."

Mentally Jason screams because holy fuck! Did Aria just say she would punish him? He does not really have time to contemplate this as she wanders over to his closet and pulls out two of his ties. Knotting them together she comes back to the bed securing one end to the headboard and the other around his wrists. Looping the fabric around and in between she ensure he cannot escape. Climbing back on top of him Aria slams herself back down onto him ripping moans from them both at the feeling.

Using her hands against his chest as leverage Aria rides him but her pace is slow meant to tease and torture. The smug look of satisfaction tells Jason she knows exactly what she is doing too. He struggles mildly with the ties around his hands, craving the ability to guide her hips faster and harder with his. Finally, he resorts to thrusting his hips up when she moves down and down when she moves up. The depth he hits as a result has Aria closing her eyes in ecstasy. Her breast bouncing with every motion hypnotizes him and he has never wished for anything so badly as he does free reign over where his hands can move.

Nearing the edge of the cliff that will plunge her into wonderful nothingness she reopens her eyes and quickens her pace. When Jason continues steadily to meet her thrust for thrust Aria lets go moaning his name mixed with other incoherent half curses.

Jason's control snaps a second before hers but his climax triggers Aria's. Collapsing onto his chest when the last of her orgasm rolls through her Aria slowly floats back to earth. Lifting her upper body she crosses her arms on his chest and rests her head atop waiting for Jason to ask to be released from his bonds. She has no idea where this side of her came from but it felt good to have him slave to her every whim for a short while.

Looking down at her Jason gives her a lazy smile, "Are you going to untie me now?"

"I suppose I should. But I think I like you tied up." Aria moves up to kiss him and Jason follows when she tires to pull away. It works exactly as he wanted it to. Her hands slide up to loosen the knots and free him. Coiling his arms around her he caresses her back and cards his fingers through her hair.

Ending their kiss Aria leans back, "Sneaky." Childishly she sticks her tongue out at him.

More happy and relaxed than he has ever been before Jason reciprocates by tickling her naked sides. In her squirming to get away from his insistently moving digits they change positions in the bed. The joyous sounds of their combined laughter fills the room until Aria out of breath cries mercy. Now on their sides facing each other they attempt to calm their racing hearts.

Tucking some hair that fell into her face behind her ear Jason gets an idea, "Why don't you stay here and spend the day with me? We can go make lunch then watch old moves for the rest of the day."

Ecstatic at the prospect Aria quickly agrees, "Alight, I'll stay."

Just like that their relationship alters from desperate pleas of one more night to simple assurance of every night thereafter.


End file.
